Love You to Death
by Lily Nova
Summary: When Kurama is biten by a vampire, his world is shattered and his judgement of Good and Bad are lost in his craze for blood. Time is running out and to help him, Hiei and the gang have to face the dangers of being the next victim of his deadly thrist.HxK!
1. The Dream Foretelling Faith

**Hello, Lily here! This story came to me when I finished reading one of the sweetest books I have ever read! Enjoy!**

_He could taste blood…_

_The blood dribbled down his lip and was streaked off by his tongue…_

_Strangely he enjoyed it; he wanted to taste more blood. This blood tasted sweet and juicy on his lips, irresistibly delicious._

_He automatically licked the dribbled blood off his fingers. _

_He noticed it was snowing…_

_And all around the snow was stained with blood but there was no body…_

_Then he heard it, the snow crunching behind him…_

_He turned and saw what he was looking for…_

_The cloaked figure was crawling away from him, gasping for breath as if it were dying and leaving a trail of blood. Its scent allured him closer to it; it was a scent so wonderful he could not refuse his instincts. He lunged at it and turned it over._

"_Kurama," Blood red eyes were unrecognizable, "It's me…"_

_The fox tried to lunge forward but two cold hands touched his face. It felt so warm to his icy skin, and was so soft and delicate._

_A sense of familiarity and longing overcame him…_

"_It's me Kurama," The pleading voice seemed so familiar, "Remember…"_

_Then a line of blood streamed from its pink lips…_

_Next thing Kurama knew, his sharp teeth were pressed onto the strangers neck and the hands of the other tightened its grip, dying slowly._

"_Kurama…"_

"Kurama!"

The tensing grip on his face softened into a gentle caress and finally a soft shake, his droopy eyes opened in darkness but he knew who was there. The small figure kneeled on his bed and was holding Kurama's unusually cold cheeks. The moon shined through the open window illuminating everything around him, including the demon before him…

"Hiei…" He breathed, and then noticed that the demons neck was bleeding slightly.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Hiei's eyes showed concern and worry, "You were twisting and turning so I came to help you but…"

The fox understood as he stared at the bleeding bite mark, it made his stomach cringe for an unnatural reason. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…" Crimson eyes softened at him.

"Good…"

The demon stood up and sat back on the cold window still preparing to fall asleep when he looked at the wound and laughed.

"Kurama," He stared at the other, "What are you? A vampire?"

Kurama broke into a silent cold sweat before disappearing under the covers uncertain of what to say…

"Kurama?"

"Don't say that…"

"Why?"

"Don't…" The dangerous growl escaped his lips making Hiei stiffen.

Hiei's sudden urge told him something was not right, in fact, it told him something was wrong, very wrong. But he did not run, he pushed this eerie thought aside and fell into a deep slumber. Leaving the fox fearful and wide awake…

**Review please!**


	2. The Premonition Predicting Disaster

**Second Chappie! Thanks for all the reviews!**

It was a miracle that he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, the bliss sleep did not last long though. He felt a sudden shake and felt the familiar voice growl.

"Kurama.. It hissed, still shaking him, "Get up!"

He raised an eye open to look at Hiei but did not get up.

"No."

"What?" The demon growled again.

"It's a Saturday, I don't want to.. The fox whined almost childishly.

"We have a mission, we _have_ to go..

_Mission.. _That made his stomach churned till he felt like throwing up. He seemed to break into a cold sweat. The red head pulled the blankets up to his head to avoid Hiei's confused eyes.

"Kurama?" The annoyed voice growled again, "Hurry up."

"I don't want to..

Hiei ignored his pleading voice and pulled the blanket down, meeting the fox's wide eyes. He instantly felt sick, something in those eyes told him something was wrong but he diverted his attention to the mission.

"It's just a low class demon; it'll be over and done with in a no time." The demon said calmly.

Somehow that made the red head feel worse..

"Fine." The words were choked out making Hiei worried.

The boy got up to quickly get dressed.

**Short but next chapter will be longer! Promise, just review!**


	3. The Mirror Potraying Death

**Third Chappie! It may seem like I made a mistake but I did not, I did not skip a chapter ok? Just read!**

"_Kurama!"_

He heard those words before, it was a voice that was like a far out memory..

To far out to reach..

Hands tried to reach him, to grasp him from slipping into inevitable darkness. He did not feel these hands though, they were too late..

"_Kurama, listen to me! Are you okay?"_

He tried to speak, whisper, shout.. None worked.

Another voice spoke but he did not understand it, he felt numb. He could not see, hear, or smell. He even forgot how to breathe..

Then the pain shook through his shoulder. It was surging through his brain; he could not feel anything but pain. Pain that was ever lasting, never stopping..

"_Kurama, don't scream! You'll be okay? Does it hurt? Crap!"_

The voice was frantic. Strange, he didn't remember screaming. He could only feel pain..

Pain..

Then he blacked out..

The pain stopped..

If he could he would have smiled, he was glad the pain stopped.

Was he dead?

--

Blackout..

"_Damn it Koenma!" The dark voice growled, "What have you done?"_

"_How was I supposed to know if that whacko was a mythical monster?" Another voice defended._

"_Look what you've done! He's dead! He's-"_

Someone held the screaming person from punching Koenma, or so it seemed..

He could feel light through his eyelids. Panic took the place of the pain.

Was he dead? He was still breathing but..

His heart was not beating..

"_Well, he's not exactly dead.. Koenma whispered._

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_Hiei! Don't! Killing him is NOT going to do Kurama any good!"_

Kurama.. That was his name..

Hiei..

"_Hey, did you say something Kurama?" A closer voice screamed._

"_Kurama!" Hiei's voice echoed through his ear._

Did he say anything? Maybe..

"_Kurama! Can you hear me?"_

Yes.. He could..

"_That's good. Is the pain gone?"_

The fox tried to remember what had happened. Tried so hard till he's brain was hurting from the pressure he was putting it through.

"_Back off Hiei! He could be dangerous!"_

Then he remembered.

_After he got ready, he and Hiei set to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara in the forest near his house, where the demon was said to be in hiding._

_They soon caught up with the other two. _

He remembered everthing..

"_Yo Foxy! Couldn't wake up in the morning?" The spirit detective had said with a huge grin._

"_Yea.._

"_You have the same problem as me Kurama.. Kuwabara yawned._

_Then out of no where a huge blood curdling scream shattered through the forest._

_They had all gotten ready with our weapons and were prepared for an attack._

_Then he felt sharp teeth dig into his shoulder as the creature landed on his back. He fell onto the forest ground. Screaming, or so he heard, from the pain._

_Then he blacked out.._

What was happening to him, he felt cold, lifeless, dead..

"What's going on?" The red head tried to keep his voice calm.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain Foxy boy.. Yusuke whispered.

"Yea, really hard.. Kuwabara's voice was above.

He felt Hiei's solid eyes bore into him.

"What's happening to me?" His voice sounded strange and unusually soft..

"Kurama.. Yusuke said calmly, "You may want to take a look in the mirror..

The light seemed blinding to his fragile eyes as he got up. The fox was sitting on a table somewhere he could not recall. He scanned the room, he's breathing soft but he felt no blood surge through his pulse. There was a delicious smell in the air but he could not trace its source. He saw the pale detective hand him a silver glass coated with a bronze frame.

Inside the mirror was an even paler figure, staring at him in bewilderment and shock. It was striking and beautiful; it's skin white as the purest marble. It's flowing read hair swayed with the creature's movements, its dark emerald eyes staring into him.

"What.. He stammered, "Is that?" he couldn't imagine anything so perfect.

The fox met Hiei's fierce crimson eyes once again, they were full of uncertainty, of anger..

Of fear..

"Kurama.. The detective held his shoulder solemnly, "It's you..

**What do you think? Review!**


	4. Whispers That Speak Truth

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I loved reading them, thank you all!**

"Kurama?"

The fox was stunned, he couldn't imagine how the beautiful creature in the mirror.

"Kurama?" Hiei's voice was closer and the sweet, delicious scent was stronger.

He turned towards the quiet voice and met with the demons smoldering eyes. It was strange...

Hiei's eyes were with concern but on the brink of caution. The wonderful smell was coming out from him, his body. The red head could hear every breath that escaped from his lips, every pulse of blood that passed his veins. How alluring...

He saw the shock in Hiei's eyes and the steps he took back.

"Hiei look out!" Yusuke pushed Hiei away.

The fox slammed into the detective. Not thinking of what he was doing. He pushed the limp man away and lunged towards Hiei. Then he stopped...

"Hiei..." Kurama whispered softly, restraining his urge to pounce on the short boy, "What am I?"

Hiei merely stared as he fell to his knees, shaking with fear.

What was he? He was a monster... He almost thought of killing Hiei... He injured Yusuke...

"Kurama..." Kuwabara was beside him now, "It's not your fault you're like this..."

"What am I?" Kurama repeated, "What the _hell_ am I?

"Damn it Kurama! You're a vampire; you suck blood, happy now that I said it!" A scream burst through Hiei's lips. The sweet smell intoxicated the red head.

"Let me explain, Kurama..." Koenma blurted quietly, making Kurama's head whip to face him, "You've been bitten by one, so you became one..."

"What?" The fox was blank; it took time to absorb the news. Hiei's scent was all he thought about. And he could almost taste his blood.

He lowered his head in shame of thinking about Hiei's blood...

"But don't worry Kurama," The baby comforted, "There is a way to turn you back."

This caught his attention, but he did not dare look at anyone, for fear of lunging at them, "How?"

Koenma's voice was firm now, "It solely relies on you, Kurama..."

"I'll do anything..." He said, still looking down.

"I hope you're right..."

**Hiei's view**

I've never seen anything so beautiful... He was the same appearance but something about him glimmered so wonderfully. I didn't understand how he could be a... _monster_

"Well, you have to put of..." Koenma hesitated, "blood. For a total of 22 days, then I will give you a remedy you will have to drink at midnight. Then you'll be Kurama again."

That sentence was wrong...

Very wrong...

He was always Kurama...

I could see the hurt on the fox's face...

"Kurama..." I tried to touch Kurama's shoulder but, for some reason, held back.I was shaking, but why?

Kurama turned towards me, his eyes saddened and frightened, "Hiei, I'm so sorry..."

Why was he saying sorry? I should be apologizing. I should have been there in time to save him...

Then I saw it in his eyes...

Bloodlust...

I took another step back...

"Hiei... I'm so sorry..." He repeated quietly.

There, right in front of me, the beautiful being broke down...

"Kurama, don't worry! We're going to take you home now, okay?" Yusuke was at his side.

A nod from him...

The two detectives carried him out of the room, leaving Koenma and me alone.

"Hiei, you should know this now... It seems that Kurama craves for your blood."

I froze. How could he say those things about Kurama?

"But you play and important role in helping him..."

"What are you saying?" I finally spoke, "Are you trying to tell me that Kurama wants to kill me?"

My voice was rising on its own somehow.

"Exactly. But I need you to make sure he does not kill anyone."

"Kurama wouldn't... Kurama couldn't..."

"You don't know his limits, Hiei..."

I was again shaking, was I afraid? Not sure...

"Now go see him, and remember not to get to close to him Hiei..."

"Hn." Was all I could manage to get out of my lips.

I immediately set off to human world.

I knew something was going to happen...

Something terrible...

But I couldn't allow myself to believe that...

_Kurama craved for my blood..._

**Thanks and please review! Sorry so long to update... Exams...**


	5. Green Eyes Shining Of Bloodlust

**Hi everyone! Now that I'm on holiday! I'm sure I can write more, so here I am! Again… Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got from all of you! Woopeee!**

Kurama was very relieved to found out Shiori was not at home when Yusuke and Kuwabara took him to his house. He felt very ill and wanted to throw up but he forgot it when he saw Yusuke's worried face.

They made him sit on the bed, he was breathing hard and fast, trying and foolishly hoping that somehow his heart would miraculously start beating again. It failed miserably.

"You okay Kurama?" Yusuke said with a hint of sadness in his calm voice.

Kurama knew they were afraid, afraid he might strike them at any moment. Afraid he might lose control like he did earlier. This sickened him greatly, and it made the fox more hurt than he ever was. But even though, he still looked up at the two anxious humans and smiled politely.

"It's okay, I'm fine now…" he whispered, strangely his voice sounded sweet and calm. It alarmed him and the others.

"That's good…" The sincerity in the orange haired boy was easy to see and this comforted Kurama.

They were already edging towards the door. Kurama could see every step they took, even though it was small. He could hear their fast heartbeats even though they acted calm…

He was sure they were afraid of him…

That hurt the fox even more…

"Well, we will check up on you tomorrow all right foxy boy?" Yusuke said casually, although Kurama heard his heart racing fast.

And with that goodbye they left Kurama alone…

The fox wanted someone close, for a strange reason…

He felt so lonely all by himself…

He felt cold and empty…

And thirsty…

He sucked in a breath of air painfully at that though. He was so disgusted by himself that he nearly crinkled his nose. How shameful it was to be thinking about…

Blood…

Then a slight tap on the window…

If he his heart was beating he was sure it would have been racing. He turned immediately to the window where he saw the dark figure outside. The delicious scent filled his mind and he nearly smiled. The window opened and in jumped the demon.

"Hello, Hiei…"

**Hiei's POV**

When he called my name in that lustrous voice, I nearly froze up entirely. Kurama was like an angel on Earth, a mystical being with such wonderful features. Even his voice was electrifying…

"Hn."

He stayed where he was and seemed ashamed of something he had done…

Or perhaps thought about…

_''It seems that Kurama craves for your blood''_

I shook of that feeling quickly and tried to talk to him.

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes…" he whispered, picking his words carefully.

I saw his eyes shift from his bed to the window eagerly. He did not want to look at me…

But he looked so lonely…

"Is something the matter?" Why was I being so polite?

"N- No…" The fox stammered… Unsure? Possibly…

He was shaking and stiff, he was sucking in air heavily as if he was trying to prove he was alive. That was when his eyes fell upon mine. They were beautiful emeralds that were held by perfect lashes and shined bright green like a real gem.

But something was wrong…

Bloodlust…

"Hiei…" Kurama muttered as he placed his hands on his face, "I'm sorry, I can't…"

My heart nearly stopped beating…

Was he going to kill me?

No…

Kurama would never…

He could never…

"Please…" He begged pitifully, "Let me be…"

That was my ticket out of there. I went to the window and exited. But I sat on the tree next to his house, waiting for him to cool down. As I sat there, I watched Kurama lie on the bed with his hands on his head. Perfectly still, lifeless and dead…

Kurama would never…

Kurama couldn't…

Maybe… I was wrong…

**Okay! Done! Please review! Again thank you for reading!**


	6. Words That Lead To The Inevitable

**Hi everyone! Because of the heat, I have become extremely lazy so I can't update very fast… And I don't have my USB either sooo… Huh…**

_Blood…_

_The blood filled the white snow around him…_

_Kurama remembered this place…_

_So familiar…_

_He heard someone choking and dying…_

_And almost smiled…_

_There, crawling away, the cloaked figure laid…_

_He was going to pounce on it when…_

"Suichi? Are you awake?"

His eyes popped open right away at the sound of her voice. Panic surged through him. Should he respond? What would he do if he lost control? She was, after all, human and had very fresh blood...

Again he cringed at his horrid thoughts…

"Suichi?"

He stayed silent. Soon, she left thinking her son was still tired and asleep.

The fox sighed, "Thank god…"

"Do you really believe in god, Kurama?" A dark voice asked curiously.

He dared not look behind; for fear that he would lose control, "Not really…" The redhead said softly, "It's just a habit to say that…"

"Hn."

The dark figure behind him sat on the window sill and remained silent. Kurama still did not look at the demon.

What if he lost control?

What if he hurt Hiei?

He would never forgive himself if he did…

"Kurama…" Hiei whispered, "Koenma asked me to watch out for you incase you go mad…"

The words dug deep into his heart but he did not speak.

"But I don't think you need me to do that…" There was no humor in the demons voice but the fox couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you…" He smiled, still having his back faced to Hiei.

"It's not funny Kurama, "A low grunt from the other, "I am confident you are in control of yourself."

Kurama sighed, he nearly forgot about the intoxicating smell that filled the room. He took a deep breath and sighed, "You don't know how hard it is to even be talking to you…"

**Hiei's POV**

I froze at his strange words, what was he saying?

"Kurama?" I was shaking again, why?

"I've been having nightmares, Hiei, too terrible to speak of," His beautiful voice was trembling now, "I'm afraid to even look at my own mother for fear… That I will lose control at first sight!"

He did not turn around…

Maybe I was underestimating him; maybe he couldn't control himself…

But seeing him in so much pain…

I could never bear it…

I walked towards his bed and placed my hand on his shoulder…

"Kurama…"

I didn't expect him to lunge at me; he threw me down and grabbed my hands.

This was it…

He was going to…

"Hiei…" Kurama begged, his lovely eyes filling my mind, "Leave me be… I can't…"

He quickly disappeared under the covers, leaving me to get out as fast as possible.

I exited the window and sat on the tree next to his house again…

My whole body was shaking furiously…

Was it out of fear?

Maybe, I've really underestimated that fox…

_He did crave for my blood…_

**Okay, that was short but please review! Thank you for reading!**


	7. A Hug From Icy Marble

**Lily here, it's been a while hasn't it? Well I have been so busy lately and all so I had to stop for a while… But now I'm writing again. Another reason is that my computer crashed and the internet could not be used… So many problems these days.**

**Well enjoy! Sorry for the wait!**

When Kurama finally awoke he heard the rain…

It pounded against his bedroom window with such ferocity that the fox thought people were hurling rocks at his window. The roar of the storm pressed his window persistently, moaning to enter the warm room.

Then he remembered Hiei…

Hiei was out in this vicious storm…

Kurama knew how Hiei hated rain…

The red head stood up and approached the window slowly. He could not hear his heartbeat yet he could hear Hiei's heartbeat from far away. Without hesitating, the fox opened the window and let all the cold wind and rain gush into his carpeted floor. It soaked his shirt with cold water but he didn't care.

Kurama didn't feel the cold…

He saw the state of the fire demon, who had slept on the tree right beside his house, and was torn. Hiei was sitting in an uncomfortable position on the tree. His clothes were badly soaked as the trees leaves provided no protection from the violent rain. The fire demon's face was so weary and…

Sad…

Kurama's heart, if he had one, sunk…

How could he kick Hiei out like that?

But wasn't it for his own good?

"Hiei." This whisper, although soft, woke the demon.

"Hiei, come inside," He said, his voice was soft and did not seem like himself, "You're soaked."

The demon stared for a while and then nodded.

The fox saw that Hiei was shaking…

From the cold?

He took steps back from the window to let the fire demon jump in, and then he closed the window. The smell of the rain was taken over by Hiei's sweet aroma, it flooded the entire room making Kurama feel dizzy and strange. Then the fox saw that Hiei's cloak was dripping wet.

"Take of your cloak Hiei, you're soaked." He told him lightly, trying to sound normal as he went to fetch a towel.

Hiei shrugged it off obediently and stayed silent till the fox returned; a dry towel in his white cold hand. He slowly walked towards Hiei and then squatted down to dry the fire demon with his towel. The delicious smell was so strong that it was starting to sting his nose but he tried to ignore it. The look on Hiei's face when he attacked him was a look he never wanted to see again.

How could he ever hurt Hiei?

**Hiei's POV **

I wanted to wipe all that sadness from his beautiful green eyes…

I wanted to stop him from thinking that he was ever a monster.

Because the look on his perfect face, as he rubbed the towel on my wet hair, was so painful and sad.

But I was shaking again…

He saw this and it hurt him even more…

"Your mother came in…" I said calmly, not looking into his wonderful eyes.

"She did?" Kurama's eyes widened and his sweet voice trembled, "W-What happened?"

I looked out into the black stormy sky; Kurama probably hadn't noticed it…

"She thought you were ill so she gave you a peck on the cheek and told you to sleep well…" I told him, feeling his stare at me soften.

I noticed he wasn't breathing…

"That's good. I wasn't awake.' Kurama breathed deeply almost looking pained.

"Kurama," I managed to speak quietly, "You would never hurt her…"

He froze, was that a good response?

"You were never a monster… you don't have to think that…"

Kurama dropped the towel and enveloped me in his cold arms. His body was like cold marble and his touch icy but for some reason I felt comforted, safe…

"How long had you been in the rain Hiei?" he whispered into my hair, giving me a strange cold feeling.

I couldn't tell him, it would hurt him so much…

"Please," He mumbled softly as he stroked my back.

I couldn't lie to him…

"The rain… started in the morning…" I breathed and I felt him twitch.

"I'm so sorry Hiei…"He whispered into my ear and his hug grew tighter.

He was in pain…

So much pain…

I have to trust him…

But when his lips landed on my neck I couldn't help but freeze.

Was he going to…?

No…

I must trust Kurama…

He sighed, his perfect voice trembled, "Hiei, I'm sorry…" He let go of me…

I was shaking again…

"Please, can you give me some space?" Kurama covered his face with his hands dismayingly.

The rain had stopped…

Time to leave…

I reluctantly left the room and fleeted through the trees. No matter how far I went I was still shaking…

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?"

I touched the place where his cold lips landed on my neck.

Did he kiss me?

I felt my cheeks go hot…

I must trust Kurama…

But… am I wrong to do that?

**There! How was it? Please review!**


	8. The Face of A Frowning Angel

**Another chapter! I want to finish this before I go overseas!! I hope I can!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Kurama had gone to take a shower. He did not bother to turn on the heater. He knew he wouldn't feel any warmth on his cold skin no matter how hot the water was. The freezing water droplets splattered over his even colder body but he did not even shiver. It was nothing to the fox.

He let out a soft cry…

Would he ever feel again?

He turned off the tap and slowly got out to change.

Kurama stared at the mirror, gazing at the beautiful monster behind it. His hair flowed vibrantly, shining healthily. The emerald eyes bored into him sullenly. They shined as well, but contained no life like the face it was on. His cheeks held no colour but were smooth and white. His skin was like pure, cold marble that met at his perfect chin. It was the face of the angle if it hadn't been for the twisted, grim frown and the eyes that showed…

Thirst…

The fox loathed this face; he turned away in disgust and stared at the window. It was dark and the light from the street lamps was faint but his pretty eyes could adjust to this. Although he knew Hiei was gone the scent of him was still strong enough for him to feel woozy.

He was so thirsty. Kurama sighed trying to ignore his aching throat. He couldn't help but think about the taste of Hiei's blood, how delicious it would be, how wonderful it would be have just have a drop of it run down his throat.

The fox stopped himself before he thought any further. How could he ever think about hurting Hiei?

He was going to go mad…

**Hiei's POV**

I stared at the baby's face angrily as I pierced my katana through his desk, he stared at me in absolute horror at what I had done but before he could speak I cut him off.

"Koenma, there must be something that can help Kurama!"

"Hiei, I already told you that-"

I slammed my fist on his torn desk in fury.

Kurama was in so much pain…

"There must be a quicker way!"

"Hiei, I don't have any sources that state any other cures for vampirism…"

"Well maybe you're not looking hard enough!" I hissed as I walked out of his office.

I ran into the huge library and scanned the books for the letter V.

Kurama was in so much pain…

I had to help him at any cost…

How could he survive for so long, especially with me around?

He needed something that could help him, something that didn't take too long.

I searched all the ampire books I could get my hands on but none of them had vampire cures...

Only the one ones that took nearly a month...

Kurama is so hurt...

I need to help him...

Then this big red book caught my frantic eye…

**Porphyric Hemophilia**

I reached out automatically and grabbed it roughly in my hands. It was heavy and crumpled but it caught my attention.

I don't know if it was my sense…

Or that stupid thing humans call faith…

Because when I opened the book the very first line was the key to everything…

_Porphyric Hemophilia: the vampirism disease._

**How was it? Review!**


	9. The Red Book Of Destiny

**Next chapter of Love you to Death! I did quite a lot of research for this one but most of it is fiction! Enjoy!**

**Hiei's POV**

I stared at the first line for a matter of seconds before turning to the glossary…

Vampires…

Vampires curse…

Identifying Vampires…

Vampire Wards…

My heart nearly stopped, was I going to find it?

Yes…

There it was…

On the end of the page read 'Cure for Porphyric Hemophilia.'

I quickly turned the heavy yellow pages to the chapter on cures.

_The traditional cure for vampirism is to give them lilous (holy plasma) after the victim has been kept of blood for 20 days, preferably under a full moon. Although, there is another unholy cure that will heal vampirism instantly…_

This was it…

_After drinking the blood of their 'craved one', they must quickly eat the heart of the one who infected them. The vampire will automatically be cured from the 'curse', although he must be able to withstand and have full control of what he is doing to do this…_

The cure Kurama needs is here…

I can help him…

_Blood of their 'craved one'…_

Kurama craves for my blood…

I shivered slightly before running through Koenma's office, the big red book clenched in my hand…

**Kurama's POV**

Why did he not feel tired at all?

Why couldn't he even have the urge to blink after he had stared into oblivion for hours?

Why wasn't he feeling any cold air drifting down on him from the air conditioner?

The answer was so simple…

_Kurama was dead_

And yet… so complex…

_Kurama had become an undead bloodthirsty demon who thirsted for…_

Hiei…

His beautiful green eyes pained to see him, yet yearned to him as well…

When had the fox ever start to think this way?

He stared at the blackness of the night sky, no stars shown tonight and not even the moon was there to keep him company. He looked out at the dripping tree where Hiei had slept. Kurama closed his eyes and tried to recall the incident.

Hiei's soft body melting under him…

The feel of the demon's spine tingling when he had whispered in his ear…

The soft white skin on his neck that he had kissed…

And tasted…

Hiei tasted good…

Kurama stopped himself before he could go any further in his wild thoughts. He was getting up when he heard a slight tap on the window and the delicious sweet scent once again filled his head.

"Hiei…"

The fox ignored the sweet scent and opened the window eagerly; all he wanted was to see the fire demon. That was what he needed…

"Hiei…"

"We have a mission…"

**That's it! Review!**

**This will be my last update in three weeks as I'm going on holiday! See you soon! Bye! I'm going overseas! **

**Review!**


	10. Predator and Prey

**Hi, Lily here. Sorry for such a late update. Writers block and all…**

Kurama nearly fell to the floor in shock.

Mission?

How could they assign him on a mission when he was in this state?

Did they want him to kill somebody?

"W- What?" His shaken, soft voice broke the deafening silence between the two.

"We have a mission, Kurama." The others red eyes bore into him determinedly, "Now…"

Kurama took in a sharp breath before staring back at the fire demon. These were the eyes that feared him, yet trusted him so much. His expression was easy to read that it almost hurt the fox to see them.

Fear…

Anxiety…

Hope?

"Hiei," He whispered quietly, "I don't think I can do this…"

Hiei held back a growl, "Kurama you can do this, its night time anyway and we won't be near humans."

Kurama thought for a while.

What if they came across humans?

It was highly unlikely but why take chances?

"Why do you need me there?"

Silence.

The fox reconsidered the facts, if they were far from humans there was still Hiei. He had not forgotten the delicious scent slowly filling the room. What if he went mad and attacked Hiei? What if Hiei came a little too close and he had to pounce?

But, would he ever hurt Hiei?

"Kurama, of course we need you. We always need you…" The fire demon turned away.

He sounded like he was talking for himself…

If the fox could he would have blushed…

How could he ever hurt Hiei?

"Alright," He finally breathed, trying to ignore the increasingly strong smell, "I'll come with you…"

The fire demon sighed in relief; he then jumped out the window, signaling Kurama to follow.

The fox followed, praying he would not lose himself tonight…

**Hiei's POV**

The street lamps shined poorly as I ran past them, listening to the running footsteps following me.

What was he thinking right now?

I took a left turn through the empty streets, it was so silent. I couldn't hear the owls hoot or the mouse scurry. Everything seemed to cower when they hear the running from behind me…

I was shaking again…

I was very sure Kurama could hear my speeding heart as I ran ahead of him, hear my breathing grow harsher, hear my feet grow more frantic as I ran.

Like a predator…

The more I thought about this the faster my heartbeat paced.

Was I really that scared?

I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't see Yusuke telling me to stop.

I slammed into him painfully and he fell backwards on the pavement.

"Woah, Hiei," He moaned in pain, "Watch where you're going."

I heard the footsteps behind me halt; I got up quickly and turned towards him.

He was so beautiful…

His hair flowed vibrantly and swayed with the wind, his weary beautiful face was white and almost glowing. His green eyes stared at me sullenly before staring at Yusuke and smiling.

"Hello Yusuke."

The detective got awkwardly before waving back, "Yo!"

"Where's the fool?" I managed to ask Yusuke.

"Kuwa couldn't wake up, that idiot." Yusuke laughed.

"What is the mission?" Kurama whispered quietly.

Yusuke stared into Kurama before smiling widely.

"We're going to catch a vampire…"

**There it is, please review! Sorry for the lateness!**


	11. Velvet Voice Laughing

**Hello! I'm back now! Yay, since my tests have finished maybe I can write more! Thank you for all the patient reviewers and sorry for the wait man! It's good to be back though!**

Kurama froze for a second to look around. It was an area with no humans and quite secluded, a good enough place to perhaps kill a vampire. Sudden realization flowed through his cold empty body, were they planning to kill him?

The red head looked at Hiei sullenly, who stared back at him unemotionally. Would Hiei be the one to end his life?

Right here, right now?

No, Hiei couldn't…

He stared back at Yusuke's calm face and sighed quietly before speaking.

"So, you've finally decided to end me?" His angelic melancholy voice was the only thing he heard.

Next thing he knew, Hiei had slammed his fist into his face. He did not even stammer, no pain flamed across his cheek, only the demon's warm soft knuckles.

"What the hell Kurama?" The furious man spat angrily, "You think we took you here to _kill _you? You bastard, you-" But the detective grabbed his wrists before he could hit Kurama again.

So they didn't want to kill him.

Relief filled Kurama deeply, that meant his friends still cared.

But then confusion quickly poured over relief, why were they here? What did they mean by catch a vampire?

"But then, why are we here?" His voice caught the attention of his struggling comrades.

Yusuke let go of the angry Hiei and spoke with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, Hiei found some bits of information that might help you in a short amount of time. All we need is the vampire who infected ya."

Kurama turned towards Hiei and stared at him, eyes softening slowly.

"You knew I was in pain?"

The demon forced himself not to look at the touched fox, "Of course you idiot, even someone like _Yusuke_ could figure that out…"

"Excuse me?" The detectives strong arms were wrapped around Hiei's neck tightly, "Did you _say_ something??

Kurama almost smiled at the scene, how he felt normal to be with his friends but the silence in his chest forced him back into realization along with the burning sensation in his throat.

Then there was a scream, high pitched, inhuman screeching.

The red head immediately ran into the direction of the scream, deeper into the secluded forest. He heard footsteps behind him and Hiei's sweet scent was nearby. The demon was following.

He froze like a statue when he heard Hiei cry out.

Was it from shock?

Or pain?

Dread filled him as he turned back to rescue the fire demon.

**Hiei's POV**

Pain shot through my leg.

I tried not to scream.

But it hurt…

Nothing but pain blinding me…

I felt myself fall and felt a cool fingertip touch my cheek.

So cold…

"You smell nice; I've never smelt such a sweet smelling demon…"

More pressure pressed on my leg; I think I screamed again…

"What a lovely scream…" The velvet voice purred at me and I felt cool lips press on my neck.

The pressure on my leg intensified and I thrashed against the powerful body.

It was a vampire; it was going to kill me…

I heard a perfect voice scream my name and the icy lips left my neck.

"Why hello, pumpkin," The feminine voice sang, "How are you taking to immortality?"

I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, the pain in my leg stopped me.

I grabbed the cold hand on my leg and tried to push away, it hurt so much.

I heard the crunching of my own bones as it squeezed. I must have screamed again because she laughed. The smell of my blood filled the air.

I heard a growl from nearby and a far off voice of Yusuke, calling for us.

"Let him go, you witch." Kurama's spat out his words like venom.

"This demon smells lovely, don't you feel thirsty?"

Fingernails dug into my cheek and more pain overcame me. I heard the women lick her fingers delightedly and laugh at Kurama.

"Care to join me?"

All of a sudden a gust of wind pushed her off me and the pain in my leg quieted down.

I had to open my eyes…

Was Kurama fighting the vampire?

My eyes blinked open and I had a glimpse of her, beautiful red dress that complimented her. Her skin pale and her eyes were milky orbs. She was smiling at Kurama, a cool decisive smile.

"Drink well, my love, till we meet again." And she blurred out, like she had disappeared.

Only now had I realized I was shaking, my throbbing leg hurt like a nail hammering into my skin.

Kurama was right beside me all of a sudden, I stared at him anxiously.

His eyes were diluted and big as he stared at my wounds.

I was shaking…

Was Kurama going to kill me? Eat me up? Suck my blood?

Instead, he picked me up as gently as he could. His chest was cold, but so comforting.

My leg was screaming in pain, such intensity that I was exhausted from trying not to scream.

'Don't worry Hiei," he mumbled into my hair, "I'll fix you up, don't worry…"

And for some stupid reason, I believed him…

I didn't care if he was going to kill me, all that mattered was that he was here…

I grabbed at his neck to pull me closer to his cool marble body.

He let out a moaning sound of protest but I didn't care…

Kurama was here…

And I didn't feel scared as I drifted into unconsciousness in his arms…

**Is it any good? Please review!**


	12. A Kiss of Need and Pain

**Hiya, staying up to make reviewers happy! Here's the next chappie. This chapter is dedicated to Hiei fans and yaoi! It's all in Hiei's view! Yay!**

**Hiei's POV**

_Pain…_

_The room smells of blood…_

_I feel the firmness of my katana in my hand…_

_I look across the room, Kurama is there…_

_He's full of blood… _

_His eyes are black…_

_Unrecognizable…_

_He doesn't know me…_

_It hurts me…_

_I stare at my sword silently, I have to end him. He's not Kurama anymore…_

_The clock is ticking…_

_Kurama lets out an inhumane hiss as he steps forward._

_My hands are shaking…_

_Please don't make me do this…_

_I'm begging him to stop…_

_Kurama keeps moving, coming closer to me…_

_I need to protect myself; I have to end him…_

_He'll kill me, he'll kill everyone…_

_My hands are shaking…_

_He smiles at me but his eyes are black, nothing is in them…_

_I drop my sword…_

_Please. Remember Kurama; please don't make me do this…_

_He jumps and pushes me towards the floor._

_The clock stops..._

_I hear myself scream as he tears me apart…_

I think my screaming brought Kurama to me.

He was there beside me, his expression filled with worry as he bent over me.

I was in his bed, warm and comforting, and the sky was dawning slowly. His eyes were perfectly green and shining and his face held no sign of attacking.

I sighed in relief as I relived my nightmare, so intense, so real…

Kurama held my shoulder to stop me from shaking.

"Hiei," He whispered quietly, "How's your leg?"

I suddenly realized that I felt no pain at all; worse, I didn't feel my leg…

"I can't feel it…" I said uncertainly, turning away from his lovely face.

Kurama voice was calm and I knew he was smiling at me, "That means it's healing you'll be all right."

He then sat on the bed as he told me about how the vampire got away and how Yusuke and Kurama took me there. His voice carried on like a sad, slow wind. I had to force myself to look at him, his face full of agony and pain. It hurt me to, but I couldn't tell him that…

He was in so much pain…

"I was terrified Hiei," he said at the end, "That I might have lunged for you, killed you, bit you."

He trailed off as he looked at his hands.

"When you touched me, I felt like I was going to explode Hiei," he was frantic now, "I could have killed you, right there in my arms. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you…"

Damn it, I forced myself not to shake…

Kurama was hurting…

I grabbed his neck and pulled him down on the bed, pressing my lips to his own. His cold lips tasted good, so nice and addictive.

I was afraid though…

What if he lost control?

What if he crushes me?

In spite of this I pulled on him harder, he was in pain. No one would dare touch him, it hurt him.

I'd prove Kurama wrong…

He moaned under my lips as he leaned forward eagerly. Needing me as well, he was on me now kissing me with no hesitation.

It felt good to touch him, to feel his tongue slip into my mouth comfortably, to feel his hand on mine. He needed me; he was in so much pain…

Kurama tasted so good…

Suddenly he was gone, now at the edge of the room. His shaking back towards me as if he was crying but I heard no tears hit the floor. He was fast, I would never be able to outrun him.

And he knew this…

"I don't want this to end badly Hiei…" He whispered, "I can't lose you…"

I was shaking now…

My whole body protested as I tried to move, I had never felt so exhausted…

The sun was rising, but I felt no warmth in this room, it was too cold; too cold for me, I had to leave.

Kurama would hurt so much if I leave, but I had to leave I knew it…

I tried not to succumb to sleep; I knew Kurama knew I was struggling.

What could I do to help him?

I'd kill that woman; she did this to him. It's all her fault, Kurama hurt because of her…

I'd kill her, I swore it…

That was what I thought as I watched Kurama's hunched figure blur into total blackness.

Then the nightmare started again…

**There you have it! How was it? Review!**


	13. Never Ending Nightmare

**Another chapter! So sleepy! Its 3AM now and I spent my time writing. Here it is!**

Kurama tried to force himself not to shake.

He forced himself not to turn and lunge at the injured demon on his bed.

He tried to forget the delicious intoxicating smell that engulfed his sense.

To ignore the sweet wonderful taste in his mouth.

Hiei tasted so good...

Kurama's throat burned painfully, like a fire in his throat making it harder to focus.

When Hiei kissed him…

When their lips melted against each other…

It was so right…

If only he didn't have those horrible thoughts in his head…

_Kill him…_

_Tear him…_

_Only one bite…_

The fox nearly screamed in frustration.

Why couldn't he control himself, why was he thinking about Hiei like the demon was some sort of meat?

How could he very think that about him?

He stared at the door quietly, what day was it today? Did he have to go to school?

No, he decided, he would search for that monster and kill her painfully for what she did to Hiei. Kurama looked back at the sleeping man longingly.

How peaceful he looked…

The fox wanted to lie under the covers with him…

To hold him in his arms…

The lingering sweetness in the air and the burning in his throat told him that that would never happen. He couldn't touch Hiei.

Kurama got up swiftly and quickly walked towards the window. With no effort he opened it and, with one last look at the sleeping demon, jumped out of the window into the dawning outside, dropping onto the floor without a sound.

He would find that monster and kill her…

**Hiei's POV**

_Kurama's walking into a green, dark forest…_

_Something's not right…_

_His hair swings calmly from left to right and he's humming a tune._

"_Close your eyes and imagine…"_

_I walk towards him; I need to stop him…_

"_Imagine me smiling…"_

_I scream at him, he has to stop._

"_Make your worries disappear…"_

_I grab his arm and turn him over._

_I think I scream…_

"_Forget all your pain and fears…"_

_His eyes are black, deep black like nothingness…_

_He smirks playfully and disappears._

_The forest engulfs me._

"_And when I'm gone will you watch me?"_

_I hear a voice like velvet laughing and icy lips pressed against my neck._

"_As I disappear slowly…"_

_The cold lips bite me and I scream. Painful stings surge through my body. It hurts. Make this this nightmare end!_

_The dream doesn't end…_

_Why can't I wake up?!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_I scream and scream until the ice lips press against mine, halting my cry_

_**How was it? Review! Oooh suspense is building!**_


	14. A Useless Race Against Time

**It is one and I'm writing for my reviewers! So sleepy!**

Kurama was halfway into the dense forest when he heard it.

A quiet voice, like velvet, laughing.

He turned around to stare at the beautiful figure behind him, her red dress showed her outrageous curls and her deep brown hair curled femininely over her shoulders, her full, red lips curled into a smile and she let out a purr of satisfaction.

"Hello, my child…"

"Don't call me that…" Kurama only felt hatred for this woman; she turned him into a monster, made him want to kill Hiei, made the demon bleed in front of him.

She laughed again, her lustrous voice made him hiss in fury.

"How rude you are to a lady, respect your elders."

The fox was too angry to think, he rammed into her. He was too blinded by rage to realize she was strategic and, because she saw it coming, she knew what to do. In a second she disappeared and appeared behind him, pressing him into an old oak firmly.

"Let's settle this at midnight shall we? I do hate the sun; moonlight suits my skin much better."

Kurama twisted her hands and turned around, pushing her to the grassy floor, he realized that he was much stronger than her.

So much stronger…

And she knew this…

"I'd rather end it here, you witch!"

"Please, call me Lady Sedusa." She was smirking up at him confidently.

"I will call you what I want to…"

"You're powerful, Kurama. Very powerful…" Her white milky eyes were playful, "I made you because I want you to join me…"

The fox picked her and threw her across the lonely forest. She smashed into trees, making them collapse loudly like the rumble of thunder from a distant storm.

She came back like a bullet, brushing dust of her dress. Not a scratch on her perfect, marble skin although her dress was slightly torn.

"I need you Kurama, join me."

"Never," Kurama said harshly, "And how the hell do you know my name?"

She smirked again, her face did not show any anger or hate.

"Come by this forest tonight, midnight. Don't try to bring your little detective or someone will pay the price…"

Then she disappeared leaving no evidence but the broken trees and settling dust.

Then sudden realization came to him…

_Someone will pay the price… _

He ran back home racing with the inevitable.

Hiei was gone…

**Hiei's POV**

_I hurt all over…_

_Why can't I wake up?_

_Someone throws me to the ground…_

_I'm spitting out dirt…_

_Why can't I wake up?_

_Someone picks me up…_

_I feel an icy tongue on my neck…_

_The water is hot…_

_It's burning my neck…_

_Saliva._

_Saliva._

_Is that why I can't wake?_

_A velvet voice laughing…_

_I'm screaming._

_I'm so sure._

_I see Kurama, his smile, reaching out to me…_

_I stretch into his cold arms, only to feel them suffocate me._

_Kurama please…_

_I'm begging him to stop…_

_I hurt so much…_

_Make it stop…_

_I look up at Kurama's beautiful face; his eyes are black, showing no emotion._

_So black and deep…_

_To black… To big…_

_He's not Kurama…_

_He's a vampire…_

_Make it end!_

_Why can't I wake up?!_

**Please review!**


	15. His Words No Longer Warm

**Next chapter! The ending is near and my exams are over! Woot!**

By the time Kurama arrived at the far end of the secluded forest it was already sunset. Brilliant shades of red and purple licked the skies and grey and black clouds covered the darkening sky.

A snowstorm was coming…

He could feel it…

He sniffed the cold air; a sweet scent filled his head. It was so intense he had to shake himself back to his senses.

Hiei's blood was fresh in the air…

Rage bubbled in him, the witch kidnapped Hiei. He could imagine all the things she would do to him if he didn't come.

Then he heard…

A groan for help, he turned around.

Men were around him, eyes human but dead. Two of them were holding a limp body by its small arms.

Kurama's breathing quickened and his eyes became darker.

"Hiei…"

He wanted to go closer but he was afraid he would lose control. He wanted to hold Hiei so much…

A voice of velvet laughed behind him.

"Like my human puppets? They make good slaves and are great occasional snacks once in a while. But none of them smell as good as your friend."

Fury told him to turn and lunge but he thought better to stay, "What do you want?"

"Join me, Kurama. Come into my group. You'll be my first hand." He could feel her smile on him.

He stared at Hiei, he was bleeding and groaning. He was calling someone, asking for help. Kurama knew what he had to do.

"What about Hiei?"

"Oh, the demon?" She laughed again, her voice tingling in the air, "I promise I won't lay a finger on him if you agree."

The sky was black and not a star was seen, snowflakes were dropping softly onto the ground.

Kurama didn't even know it was already winter.

"I can't take your word for it." The red head shook slightly at the smell of Hiei's blood.

_Just one bite…_

_Just one taste…_

"I keep to my word, a vampire's code." Sedusa laughed again and he could feel himself getting angrier.

He closed his eyes, trying to block the inviting scent and the fire burning in his throat.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt him…"

"Excellent…"

The men obediently dropped Hiei and the demon abruptly woke up, moaning in pain.

Kurama looked at him and tried to block out the urge to pounce on the bloodied figure, "Hiei, run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

"Kurama?" His voice sent chills down the fox's neck.

It looked like Hiei was trying to look up but he was in so much pain.

More anger engulfed Kurama.

"Run Hiei, I said go!"

"My legs…" Hiei was pressing on his red soaked pants, "I can't move."

Sudden realization filled Kurama in terror.

Hiei's legs were broken…

He couldn't move if Kurama…

He turned around to find Sedusa behind, splashing red liquid on him. Blood…

Hiei's blood…

The burning in his throat grew and he clasped his mouth before hitting the ground. The taste filled his mind, the smell engulfed his senses.

A sweet voice whispered above him, "I promised not to hurt him but I didn't promise not to let _you_ hurt him…"

If Kurama lost control…

"Run Hiei! Please…" The taste was too strong. It was so delicious…

"Drink well, my dear." Another laugh broke the silence.

**Hiei's POV**

I managed to look up when he screamed, he was bent on the ground hair falling on his face, crying and moaning.

Pain shook through my legs and I couldn't stand, everything hurt and I felt faint and dizzy.

"Please Hiei," Kurama cried, "Run."

Fear took over me as I stared at his shaking figure and tried to move back away from him. The woman over him smiled darkly at me, making me shake as well. It was too cold and the snow was falling heavily, I could hardly see.

Then I saw Kurama get up, his teeth bared and his eyes were black like the night sky.

The nightmares were real…

Kurama was not Kurama anymore…

He licked his fingers greedily as he stared at me, smirking sickly. His beautiful face no longer shining and his words no longer warm.

"Hello Hiei, care to stay for dinner?"

**I love cliffhangers! Please review!**


	16. Final Words On His Deathbed

**Hi, Lily here! Sorry this chapter came late! I've been doing a lot of thinking about it so I kept changing the chapter, so here it is! **

**Thank you all for your support and niceness on my forever lateness! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

Kurama couldn't stop thinking about blood, all he wanted was to tear that feeble body apart and drink every last drop of it.

"Kurama, no…" Hiei's eyes held fear and pain, causing the vampire to get excited.

_He's Hiei_,a weak voice in his blood filled mind spoke softly; _do you really want to kill him?_

Of course, he thought, as he crouched into pouncing position in front of his prey. All he could think about was blood. His throat was filled with burning fire that he needed to put out, he needed more blood.

Hiei pushed himself back painfully, trying to get away. Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at the feeble attempt. His chuckle sent shivers down the demons spine and he could almost taste the others fear…

The red head grabbed Hiei's already broken leg and swung him across the forest. The raven haired boy screamed in pain as he flew across the snow filled forest and slammed against a tree, denting it.

The fox laughed, feeling pleasure at the sight of his dying prey. The snow drifted calmly across the unmoving body as he took a step closer.

The voice like velvet spoke behind him, "Go ahead, little one, feast on this poor, poor demon." More laughter filled the cold stricken air.

Kurama stared at the blood on his hands and licked it delightfully, it was delicious.

He craved for more…

The red head would finish him off and drink every last drop…

**Hiei's POV**

I was sure I was going to die…

Pain was everywhere, I couldn't escape it.

I tried to move but the burning pain in my legs did not let me…

The only thing I could feel was the hilt of my sword…

I tried to pull it out of its case but my muscles were screaming in protest. With much effort I unsheathed it.

I had to end Kurama; I had to if I wanted to survive…

He would have wanted me too…

The black eyes stared at me intently, curiosity and hunger filled. Then he smiled again, a cunning evil smile spread across his face.

"Are you going to try to kill me, Hiei?"

He was not Kurama…

But why were tears coming to my eyes…

I needed to kill him, I needed to…

The vampire crouched into pouncing position as I raised my sword. The beautiful lady was laughing at me, "Are you really going to kill him?"

I ignored her and the pain of my body, never lowering my katana. Kurama was staring at me, waiting for the signal to attack. This lady was his master now…

He was not Kurama…

"If he attacks," The lady walked over to Kurama, tugging lightly on his red hair, "You'll be able to use your sword to kill him…"

Sudden realization dawned onto me…

She was doing this on purpose, to make this more painful and harder.

My hands were shaking…

"So," She smirked touching Kurama's pale face, "What will it be, little demon?"

Then I saw it in his eyes.

Pain…

Fear…

Kurama _was_ in there…

At that thought he pounced onto me, fangs gleaming in the cold dark sky.

The snow was stained with my blood, not Kurama's…

I heard a velvet voice laugh merrily…

I heard the sound of my sword falling onto the snow filled ground…

"Kurama," I choked, I could feel his fangs on my neck waiting to bite, "It's me…"

I raised my hands to his icy cold face as he suddenly turned to look at me. His eyes were brilliant green again and grief filled. He was in there, he was…

"Hiei," he breathed as he leaned on my neck, "I'm so sorry…"

And without warning I felt sharp teeth puncturing my neck, I felt my blood being taken from me. I gasped in pain and my nails bit at his white, pale skin but I knew they would leave no marks. Slowly, I felt myself spiral into darkness.

"Kurama," I whispered, knowing I was on my deathbed, "I love you…"

Suddenly, a scream erupted but I was to far gone to care…

I only heard one voice speak…

_I'm sorry, Hiei…_

**Niot the end! Just another lovely cliffhanger! How was it? Please review!!! Thanks again!**


	17. Lifeless, Red Eyes Staring

**Hi! Lily here! I just wanted to apologize first for making everyone assume some stuff. You'll find out later!**

**Enjoy!**

Oh God…

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

What have I done?

I killed Hiei…

I had killed Hiei…

His limp head lay on my shoulder coldly and his breathing had stopped abruptly. I could hear no pulse from his neck. I just stared at the little streak of blood that flowed down his pale neck…

"Good work Kurama…" The velvet, evil voice snickered femininely, "You ended his pain. It was good wasn't it?"

My throat burned painfully and my mind was swarming with the sweet taste of blood. I wanted more…

Really badly…

"Hiei…" I whispered shaking him, "Hiei please, get up…"

No movement…

He didn't kill me…

He could have if he wanted to live…

But Hiei didn't…

His limp head slid of my shoulders and fell to ground. I couldn't look at him. His lifeless, blood red eyes stared at nothing. Pain and anger filled my mind and the burning in my throat was distant.

"You bitch!"

I turned quickly to the laughing vampire and pressed her against a tree, I wanted to kill her, I needed to!

"Kurama…" She purred, "So you really think you can kill me?"

Anger was the only thing drove me, not fear or bloodlust.

I threw her across the snow filled forest. She slammed into two of her zombies and I heard their bones snap like twigs as she collided with them.

She laughed at their now crumbled bodies, "I think I'm gaining weight…"

I lunged at her again but she now dodged my attack and circled around me like a prowling cat. Her narrowed feline eyes never moved from me.

"You couldn't save your lover and you still think you can kill me…"

I froze and the rage overtook me again. I reached for her but she had disappeared and was now behind me, voice cold and harsh.

"How pathetic…"

My mind was blurred by anger and pain, Hiei…

He died…

I turned and reached for her, this time I had caught on to her hand and with all my might I squeezed it.

She immediately screamed as her hand crushed beneath mine. The vampire tried to move away but I pulled her to the blood-soaked snow and put my other hand on her neck.

"Can I kill you?" I smiled at her horror, "Obviously…"

Her scream was the only thing that made noise in the forest.

I watched her neck shatter and her bones smashed beneath my hands.

Too easy…

I threw her to the ground and laughed as her body writhed in pain and agony. She screamed as she tried to get up but I was already on her and tearing at her. I smiled at every limb I tore, enjoying her pain and savoring the moment. I was so much stronger than her, she couldn't stop me…

After I had torn off her right arm, I stopped to think…

_What was the best way to kill a vampire?_

I stared at the center of her chest, where her dead heart was; maybe _that_ would do the trick…

I ignored her screaming as I started to plunge my hand into her chest.

"Minions! Help me!" She screamed at the lifeless zombies. They remained still…

"They know that this is your end. See you in hell, bitch…" I took out her heart in an instant, blood spraying across me and the blank zombies around me. I stared at it in wonder as I listened to her fading gasps. It was bloody and cold to touch. This heart smelt so delicious…

_Eat it…_

Without hesitation, I placed it into my mouth. The burning in my throat went icy and I nearly smiled. It was heaven not to feel thirsty. I looked back at the vampire's lifeless body and watched as it turned to sand.

My attention turned to Hiei…

Oh God, what have I done?

**Hiei's POV**

_Hiei! Please…_

Was that an angel calling me?

Oh well, I'm ready to die…

But I never did believe in angels…

_Hiei… Wake up please…_

His voice is so familiar but I can't place it…

Where have I heard it?

_Oh god, don't die on me Hiei… I want you to stay… Stay with me Hiei…_

Damn… It's so dark… Where's the freaking light I'm supposed to see…

_Hiei…_

Why the hell is he crying? Isn't he supposed to send me to hell or something?

_I'm sorry Hiei… I'm so sorry…_

Huh?

Kurama?

Kurama, he's alive? Oh shit, is he crying? That bastard's crying?

_I love you too Hiei…_

Asshole…

Did he just shriek?

_Shit Hiei! Hiei! Don't worry you'll be ok! I'll help you… I swear it!_

Judging by his excitement, I think I just moved or something…

But why the hell was everything black?

_Don't worry Hiei… _I felt warm lips on my forehead _I'll save you…_

Yeah right…

He laughs loudly because I probably said it out loud…

Asshole…

I'd kill him later.

But first…

Rest…

**I didn't like this chapter so that's probably why it's a bit lame! Please review and thank you for reading! Yup, I just couldn't kill Hiei… I'm weak, ok?!**

**Ps This is NOT the end!!!!**


	18. Snow Stained With Red Blood

**Lily here sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I have excuses though so you can't just say I'm lazy.**

**~I had tests to study for…**

**~My internet was faulty…**

**~I was a little lazy…X3**

**But here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! **

**Still in Hiei's POV!**

Who knew death could be so boring?

I expected to see my life flash before my eyes, I expected to se light or fire, I expected to see visions of what I last saw before I went unconscious.

But all I get is darkness…

And freaking voices mumbling somewhere so faraway…

_Oh God, Koenma! He's dying!_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Fix this mess! Help him!_

_Calm down Kurama; just check that big ass book Hiei found…_

Kurama? It sounded familiar… Was he the one that killed me?

I was starting to forget everything. Was Hiei my name? I think so…

What the hell is happening?

_Here it is! Look Kurama, this is what you have to do…_

The voices disappear and I'm alone in this darkness and, for once, I feel eerie being alone. Only the black murky emptiness surrounds me… It's so cold. I press my knees to my chest in an effort to keep warm but the darkness takes any source of heat from me.

I'm dead…

Will I have to stay like this for the rest of my life, er, afterlife?

No, No way…

Where are those strange voices? Why aren't they coming back? I try to speak but my mouth is stiff. My neck is starting to hurt and I'm getting sleepy…

I'm so tired…

Help me…

_Hiei…_

I feel soft skin on my lips and warmth flows from that skin into me. The heat surrounds my entire being, protecting me from the cold darkness.

It tastes so good, what is this?

_It's alright Hiei, _the warm voice whispers, _I'll help you…_

All my memories flood back in an instant…

Kurama, he was helping me and this taste was…

Blood…

I push the skin away weakly, I've had enough. What the hell was Kurama doing? Why was everything so dark and confusing?

_I think he's had enough, Kurama, _Yusuke sounds scared.

_As long as he's okay,_ hearing Kurama speak has never felt so comforting; _it was my fault this happened…_

Hmph. Bastard…

_But what if he becomes one of them?_

_I don't care! As long as he's alive!_

I'll deal with him after I get up.

The blackness is turning lighter now and I can see many things. A mountainside filled with snow, endless snow stretching across the mountains. I look at my feet; blood everywhere and a few feet across me there is a demon.

He is short, with spiky hair, long and silky black. His claw-like fingers are dripping with blood and at his feet is a beautiful red bird I could not recognize. Torn to bits and dying, it shrieks in pain and finally stops breathing.

The demonic creature bends down slowly to lap up the spilt blood on the snow, not noticing my presence. I feel sick and paralyzed as I watch the strangely beautiful vampire finish off the dead animal. It is snowing.

"Temptation is always there, this is not the end, Little Demon."

I turn and I see the vampire witch, as beautiful as ever and smiling at me before staring down at the other busy vampire, "Humans are like animals, no matter how beautiful or rare or how much we love them, they are still food…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I manage to whisper, trying to ignore the moaning, agonizing screams from the demonic being.

"You've only had a drop of the wine, child. But taste one drop and you'll want more." My blood goes cold and sweat is dripping down my forehead although it's freezing.

What is she saying?

"And when you want the full cup of wine," She laughs and her velvet voice fills the empty forest, "I'll be there to serve it to you…"

She disappears quickly, fading into the background of trees and snow. I stare at the little vampire. He's holding the pretty red bird in his arm, tears of blood fall down his pale white face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… What have I done!?" His cry is hoarse and low.

Who… is he?

As if to answer my question he lifts his head to face me. I see his dark ruby eyes and blood filled face when sudden realization dawns…

He is me…

The scenery fades and everything dissolves into dark, cold blackness once more. The pain on my neck has disappeared and I don't feel lonely.

_Someone _is holding my hand…

Was that demon me?

What was that witch saying?

Who the hell is holding my hand?

Too many questions unanswered…

I'm getting a headache…

No more thinking…

I'll just sleep…

**It's a bit weird but I thought it was okay! Please review and tell me how it was! Well thank you for your support and thank you for reading this! I appreciate everything!**

**I'll try to update faster now!**


	19. A Smile Of Reasurance

**Hi again! I'm trying to write quickly before my exam! And whoever is reading the apocalypse, I'll post it when I've finished with Love You to Death! Enjoy!**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Just to assure everyone that I do not own YuYu Hakusho!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! ONLY THE LADY VAMPIRE IS MINE!!!! AND THE PLOT!!!!**

**Have I assured everyone?**

**Good!**

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

Kurama stared at the sleeping demon silently, watching for any movement, any sign of consciousness…

Nothing…

Hiei's hand felt cold and dead in his and his breathing was hardly audible. The little demon was so pale and beautiful, almost like a real vampire.

Would he attack when he woke up? Who knew?

Kurama had giving Hiei a bit of his blood before he had become fully human, so there was a possibility of Hiei turning into one himself.

But he didn't care, as long as Hiei was beside him.

Kurama stared at the wound on his wrist intently, the smell of blood was no longer strong and he could not here heart beats from across the room. He was truly changing back into human, very slowly…

"Is he awake?" Yusuke walked into the recovery room and stood beside the sitting fox

Kurama's fingers tightened around Hiei's cold hand, "No…"

Yusuke sighed and gave Kurama a pat, smiling, "Don't worry foxy boy, Hiei's Hiei! He's gonna wake up and kick your ass for being so worried!"

The red head smiled at the assurance, "He sure will…"

Yusuke kept his smile as he watched Kurama stand, but an expression of shock appeared as the fox picked up the demon in his arms, "Hey, Kurama, what are you doing?"

This sound of alarm drew Kuwabara and Koenma into the room.

"I'm just taking him home," Kurama reassured them, "No need to worry…"

"But…" the orange haired teen staggered, "What if he wakes up and…"

"He won't do anything. I'll take care of him." The fox cut him off with a cheerful smile, then proceeded to the exit, leaving the other three silent until Kuwabara remarked;

"I think Kurama's gay…"

"You just found out?" The other two retorted.

**Short but I will make the other chappie longer! Review!**


	20. Heartbeat So Faint, It Might Dissapear

**Lily here! Sorry for the long delay! I was on holiday! Anyway here is the next chapter for Love You To Death!**

**Enjoy!**

**This is in Kurama's point of view kaay?~**

"Hiei?"

Tap. Tap.

"Hiei?"

Tap. Tap.

Nothing, no matter how many times I poke him he still refuses to budge.

Tap. Tap.

It's all my fault, that vampire took Hiei to get to me.

If only I ran a bit faster…

If only I was a little bit stronger…

Tap. Tap.

Would things have been different?

I stop poking Hiei to wash of in the bathroom, this time the freezing cold water makes me cry out. It's so cold, how did I not feel it before?

I was dead…

An odd thought…

I finish my shower and slowly get dressed; Mother had left a note saying she was on a business trip or something like that and that she hoped I would get well soon…

I stare back at the little demon lying on my bed, he hasn't moved an inch.

Huh.

It's amazing how he's so still, like he is dead.

No, don't think like that….

He's going to be okay.

I check his pulse just in case; it's faint but still there.

Hiei looks more like a vampire suddenly, he's paler and his skin is cold; he gives off this beautiful, strange aura that seems dangerous. But why is his heart still beating?

I sit on the chair I placed beside my bed and quietly lay my head on his chest, his heart beats quietly, like a sad little melody, slow and faint.

Ba Dum… Ba Dum… Ba Dum…

It's so faint, I'm afraid it will just disappear…

Ba Dum… Ba Dum… Ba Dum…

"Hiei?" I whisper, "Can you hear me?"

No response, no movement…

Nothing…

Will he be stuck in a sleeping body forever, all because of me? I feel my stinging eyes water at the thought, all those times when he tried to comfort me, to help me and what do I do?

I nearly kill him!

"Hiei…" I find my hands holding his black shirt and I feel my tears drop, "I'm sorry. I did this to you, it's my entire fault."

Nothing, he just lays there. Oh God, what have I done?

"Please," I beg him, clutching him, hearing his faint heartbeat, "Wake up."

I wait…

Nothing…

I straighten my back and stare at him, his beautiful face holds no color, and nothing I say will wake him up. I slump in dismay, I can't do anything for him, and after all he's done for me. I resume to poking his face…

Tap. Tap.

Did I just see him move?

Tap. Tap.

Yes! His eyes are twitching!

I poke him on his cheek and I see him frown in annoyance. Smiling, I continue poking him.

I did say that 'nothing I say will wake him up' but I didn't say, 'nothing I do will wake him up'.

I smirk in triumph as his eyes flash open and he stares at me angrily.

"Kurama?" His soft voice makes me shiver, "Did you poke me?"

I can't resist enveloping him in my arms, it feels nice to hold him, and I feel warm even though his body is slightly colder than normal.

"Hiei, oh thank God you're all right…"

"What's wrong with me?"

I freeze, I can hear his heart beating quicken in panic. He must have realized what he's become, whatever he is.

"I- I can hear your heart… And you smell like food…" He's shivering but I still hold him tight, "Kurama am I dead?"

"No Hiei, "I reassure him, stroking his hair with my hand, "Your not dead, your heart is still beating."

"Are you still a vampire? You smell like one."

I laugh, "It's fading…"

"Then what am I? What am I?" He's shaking, he's scared. I hold him a bit tighter, trying to make the fear go away.

What is he afraid of?

"You're Hiei." I whisper and he laughs bitterly.

"Very funny…"

"You are Hiei, no matter what."

He stares up at me and I look into his blood red eyes, he doesn't look like a vampire to me, aren't vampires supposed to be scary and seductive? Aren't they supposed to look frightening?

He just looks scared and lonely.

"Aren't… You afraid?" He asks me, his voice questioning and worried.

"Why should I be?"

"Because I could rip your throat out right now." His seriousness makes me chuckle, "What's so funny? Is that funny to you?"

I shake my head, why was he so stupid? "I find it funny that you think you can do that…"

His eyes soften and he looks away, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Whatever happens, I'll be there." I tell him calmly and he looks surprised.

"Whatever happens? What do you think will happen?"

And I kiss him, silencing him. I couldn't help it, he was being annoying…

Whatever happens, I would be there for him…

Whatever happens…

**That was it, so how was it? Please review!**

**Thank you for your continuing support!^-^**


	21. Vampire Yet Still Human

**Hey, I know it's been quite a long time but here I am, I've been very busy with all these papers and studies and the disease know to all of us as 'Laziness' has affected me...**

**Hey, it happens to everybody right?**

**Plus no internet, hehe excuses excuses...**

**Anyway here's another chapter, pretty long because I wanted to finish this story off, it's finally reached its conclusion although this is not the ending yet. **

**Actually, it is the ending but I'll write an epilogue soon once I beat this stupid illness. Curse this laziness!!!**

**But enough with my ranting, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

……………………

"It's amazing, truly amazing…" The examiner placed a light towards Hiei's eye and the demon recoiled in annoyance, "His senses are all acute and strong…"

The doctor then checked Hiei's hand, eyes wide with wonder, "His wounds have all healed, and broken bones have grown back together, not a scratch on him!"

Hiei grunted at the annoying doctor as the demon doctor poked and prodded at him with a strange kind of fascination.

"He shows all the characteristics of a vampire, yet his bloodlust is so dim and his heart is still beating!"

"Way to go, genius," Hiei said, sarcasm dripping from his serious voice, "We would never have guessed."

"Doctor," Kurama cut in before a fight could be started, "Is there any explanation for this? And is it curable?"

The doctor thought for a moment, "Yes and No…"

The doctor resumed prodding Hiei with some more strange objects, with little protest from the fuming fire demon, "This could have been caused because Kurama was not a fully changed vampire when he gave his blood to Hiei. He's blood was probably starting to turn human…"

"So that means that he had given Hiei mortal and immortal blood, causing him to turn into a living vampire. A little of the undead and little of the living…"

"Yea, we didn't know that." Hiei hissed in annoyance. Although the words were filled with humorless sarcasm, the doctor seemed to not know. He just nodded and continued his poking and prodding.

"You didn't know? I thought it was obvious…"

Everyone sweat dropped, all of them thinking, _this doctor is an idiot!_

"Anyway, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Finally satisfied with all he'd done, the doctor started putting back all his strange medical prods into his small suitcase till it began to budge, "There's no chance of Hiei turning into an immortal, no matter how much of blood he consumes…"

"But… He still has a taste for blood."

"Exactly."

"So _that_ was the smell…" Hiei smiled at the doctor, showing his nearly unnoticeable sharp fangs, causing the examiner to shiver.

"So," Kurama jutted in, "Isn't that supposed to worry us?"

"Just take extra vitamins everyday and you'll be fine! Au revoir!" The doctor hurriedly finished stuffing his suitcase and sped out the door. Hiei finally sighed in relief as soon as the demon doctor was out of sight.

"That should be called harassment man," Yusuke whispered to Kurama then walked up to Hiei, "Dude, you okay?"

"I feel invaded…"

"You should feel that way, with all does stuff touching ya." Kuwabara snickered, shutting up when he saw Hiei's eyes stare at him acrimoniously.

Koenma clapped, turning everyone's attention to him, he looked serious and everyone was silent, awaiting his speech.

"As the doctor has stated there seems to be no cure for this 'unusual' turning," Koenma said, carefully watching Hiei in a hesitant way, "So until we find a cure…"

The demon slammed his fist on the table, eyes ablaze with anger. He was very aware of what Koenma would do. The others stiffened and not even Kurama dared to stop Hiei.

"I am not going to be confined," His words acerbic and angry, "No matter what, I will not stay in your prison of any sort!"

The fox placed a hand gently on Hiei's shoulder, calming him ever so slightly, "It's alright Hiei, I disagree too…" Kurama stared into the baby, calculating his chances of convincing him to let Hiei roam free, "Hiei has a right to walk free, even though he is this way…"

"It's too dangerous…"

"Dangerous?" Hiei laughed bitterly, "I am the same person as I was before, and nothing has damned changed!"

"Whooah Hiei, chill, Koenma didn't mean no harm man." Yusuke pat Hiei happily then stared back at Koenma, "The little guys right tough, nothing's changed, he's as dangerous as he ever was before!"

Koenma frowned slightly; assimilating the situation before dismissing them saying he would call them up tomorrow…

…..

When Kurama had arrived home he watched Hiei carefully, perched up on the tree beside his window, making no move to enter. The fox finally opened the window and asked, "Why don't you come in?"

Hiei was beautiful, but at the same time so frightening. He appeared so white and radiant in the silver moonlight, quiet like a predator but his eyes were wide and fiery red, showing no sign of bloodlust or evil.

Kurama sat on the bed, watching the demon sit himself on the windowsill. How elegant yet innocent, he looked so harmless…

Kurama felt himself shake as he thought of the angel in his mirrors, staring back at him with green beautiful eyes, full of bloodlust and death. An angel so beautiful inviting but once you shatter the glass outside all that angel was was a monster, crazed and eveil. And that crazed monster was him...

"Kurama?" Red, worried eyes met his and he laughed shakily at the difference.

"It's funny, Hiei…" The fox stared into him deeply, "How well you control your bloodlust from me…"

"What?" Hiei looked confused and the fox laughed again, but it sounded like he was choking hoarsely.

"I don't see any of it in your eyes, you're so in control," He tried to hold back the stinging tears in his eyes, "But I…I wasn't… In control…"

Hiei chuckled slightly and placed his arm over Kurama, showing a hint of affection in his kind gesture. The demon sat down beside him and said softly, "You want to know why?"

Kurama blushed as he thought about how he kissed Hiei but tried to regain his composure, "Why?"

"Because your blood, in my opinion, stinks…"

Suddenly the fox burst out laughing; he flopped onto the bed laughing loudly and happily. Hiei eased a little at Kurama's natural laughter although he found nothing funny about what he just said…

"No…" Kurama chortled, wiping tears from his eyes, "Seriously: why?"

"It smells like cinnamon…" Hiei's nose crinkled in disgust, "It smells strange…"

"You're not playing with me, right?" Kurama was baffled. As he remembered, when he was turned, Hiei's blood had smelt so wonderful and heavenly yet the fire demon did not like Kurama's?

"Why would I play? It really stinks…"

"So…" Kurama sat up and inched closer to the demon. "You can still smell it now?"

"Are you a dumbass? Of course I can," Hiei ignored the fox's advances, "The closer you are, the stronger it gets."

Kurama was now close to Hiei's body, he leaned his head on the fire demon's stiff shoulder and sighed as it relaxed under Kurama's touch, "So how are we ever going to have sex?"

"What?" Hiei shouted in alarm, a bright red blush on his face, "Don't say things like that, asshole!"

Kurama played his charming smirk, and then slowly laid his head on Hiei's lap. There was a peaceful silence that lasted several minutes.

Finally Hiei smirked at the fox and bent his head till their noses were almost touching before breaking the quiet atmosphere by casually remaking, "Even if your blood didn't stink, we wouldn't be able to have sex…"

"Oh?" Kurama loved playing this cat and mouse game of words with Hiei, it never failed to amuse him, "Why is that? Am I too good for you?"

"Actually," Hiei's eyes were full of playfulness as he spoke softly into the fox's ear, "I would probably break you in two if we did…"

"Hiei, don't talk bullshit with me," Kurama pulled Hiei onto to him, staring at him with determination, "You know who'll be broken…"

"Say's the guy who's being straddled at this very moment," The demon's playful smirk never left his face as he held Kurama's hands tightly, refusing to let the fox go, "Remember who's on top, little fox…"

"This is unfair," Kurama whined, trying to struggle free, "No strange vampire power allowed during sex!"

"You should have thought of that before you chosen a vampire lover, idiot," With that, Hiei kissed the struggling fox, silencing his whining.

And Kurama forget all the pains, all the worries, everything around him disappeared. Only he and Hiei remained…

_Hiei's going to be okay, he's going to be just fine…_

_Even if they try to take him, I'll never let them hurt him…_

_Never again…_

**Finally done! This chapter was a little hard for me because I didn't know what to write for the ending! Anyway, I guess that's it, thanks for reading and if you have any spare time for me, please review!^^ Thanks~~**


	22. Prologue:The Final Verdict

**Lily here! This is the prologue of the story! This story has been really enjoyable to write and I loved all the feedbacks that everyone gave me! Thank you all for your support and reviews! I loved everyone's criticisms and funny, sweet remarks!!!**

**Thank you! All of you! ^^**

**This is to all those nice reviewers that still read this story although I was sometimes late in posting it! You guys rock!**

**I also need to add this disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the plot and that vampire lady (Who turned into ash! ... or was it sand? Or dust?) Anyway, yeah, that's about it! Enjoy this prologue!!!**

**Again thanks!!! And sorry again for a late update...**

**Huh... Exams...**

**Prologue**

"So Koenma, what's the verdict?" Kurama asked quietly, standing in front of Koenma's desk. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sparring with Hiei, trying to figure out how strong he was. From what Kurama was hearing, it didn't sound too good for the two humans.

Koenma sighed worriedly before placing on the table a collar, dull and old.

Kurama shivered slightly before whispering, "Do you want me to die? If I even suggest this to him…"

"It's a vampire charm, it should work on Hiei," Koenma tossed him a dull, brown bracelet, "Place the bracelet on his collar and when he gets out of hand, you can control him with that!"

Koenma smiled and the fox couldn't help but choke.

"But… How?"

"That… I'm not sure… but you'll figure that out right?"

"Put it… on him?" Kurama couldn't digest this frightening information. How was he going to explain it to the fire demon?

"Yup, I'm sure he'll listen to you right?" The prince assured him, "And besides, once you put it on him, he won't be able to take it off!"

Kurama said nothing but took the collar and walked out of his office, depressed. He would probably be mauled by the time he said 'collar'.

When he met with Hiei and the others, it had seemed the half-vampire had knocked both of them out.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted angrily, "You didn't have to bully them!"

Hiei smirked, cracking his fingers, "Needed to get the stress off."

The fox sighed, "Um Hiei, could you just dump them somewhere? We need to get home…"

The demon's eyes went wide in confusion, "Why?"

Kurama sweat dropped, "Um… I'll explain later…"

………

"What the hell!" Hiei cried furiously, "No way!"

"Hiei…"

"I'm not an animal! I will not wear that hideous thing!"

"But… You wear a scarf anyway," Kurama argued nervously, "No one will see!"

"I don't care if people don't see; it's the fact that I'm wearing it that'll get me pissed! No way!" Hiei sat on the bed, refusing to look at the fox.

"Hiei," Kurama sat beside the demon, juggling the collar softly. "If you don't wear it, Koenma will order you to be taken away…"

"That's not going to happen."

"Don't be like that; you know you won't be able to fight off a whole army of Koenma's!" Kurama pushed the demon onto the bed, staring at him determinedly, "They'll take you away, and you won't be able to do anything."

"I won't lose myself, I know temptation…" Hiei stared back, eyes ablaze and beautiful, "I know what it's like, I've been through it and I've resisted…"

"I know Hiei, but they just want to be sure…" The fox bent down so that his nose touched Hiei's, "Just let me do this… I don't want you taken away…"

Hiei hissed angrily and looked away as Kurama placed the dull, brown collar on his slender neck.

"There, that wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

"Idiot." The demon refused to look at him.

Kurama knew how he felt: Shameful, small like an animal. Hiei was feeling angry and frustrated because they all treated him differently although he felt no change at all. Kurama knew this and it made him feel even worse for doing this to him.

The red head kissed the demon's collar and then his cheek, inching his lip closer to Hiei's mouth.

Hiei turned him over, causing Kurama to yelp in surprise, and stared intensely at the fox, "You piss me off, fox…"

And as soon as their lips touched the door banged open, revealing the two other detectives, covered in dirt and rotten things.

"Asshole Hiei, how dare you dump in that garbage truck?" Yusuke screamed, pushing a piece of bread off his shoulder, "You'll pay you little…"

An air of intense silence filled the room…

_Shit…_ Kurama thought helplessly under the body of the vampire, _nice going Hiei…_

Hiei just looked extremely ticked off.

"I knew it!" Kuwabara said finally and the others sweat dropped.

The demon jumped off the fox and stretched his arms, eyes glowing red in the fading light, "You guys piss me off even more. How dare you barge in on us?"

The fox stared, perplexed at Hiei's tone. He seemed so angry that the two had interrupted there romance. Kurama blushed suddenly at that thought: _Yusuke and Kuwabara saw us…Shit; I'll never be able to look them in the eye now!_

"Yo, uh, bad timing," Yusuke laughed awkwardly, "We'll come round another time kaay? Sorry man… Hehe…"

"You think you can get away with this?" Hiei asked calmly but acidly.

"Hiei, could you deal with them outside? My mom is coming home soon so…"

"Don't worry, fox," Hiei smirked at the blushing red head, "I won't break anything, it'll be quick…"

"Hiei, wow man…" Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Your not going to kill us, are ya?"

Smiling, eyes still alight with amusement now, Hiei said, "If you're lucky…"

The house was then filled with screams of pain, and the sound of bodies slamming to the ground. Then a peaceful, if not scary, silence…

"And Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"This time throw them in the garbage bin…" Kurama paused, "A really big one…"

"Of course Kurama, that's just what I had in mind…"

**The end! Thank you all and see you very soon! Hehe, not telling what I got planned! ^^**

**Ciao~**


End file.
